


The Thirst is Real

by Skyscrapper



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Kissing, indirect kissing because 2park are cowards, kissing on an award show, woojin is a crazy idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyscrapper/pseuds/Skyscrapper
Summary: Jihoon got the message. That’s why Woojin is staring at the bottle like that. That’s why he badly wanted to sit beside him.





	The Thirst is Real

**Author's Note:**

> I made a drabble out of the video circulating on twitter where Jihoon and Woojin share the same water bottle. Enjoy!

Woojin can’t seem to calm down. This year’s Asia Artist Award show definitely is taking too long for him to handle. They just ended their performance just a few moments ago and were asked to get back on their designated seats.

Woojin walked fast behind Jihoon as they returned to their place. He wanted to make sure to sit beside his boyfriend this time. If this award show will not end anytime soon, he must see to it that at least he stays beside his one and only for the remaining hours.

Because Woojin couldn’t take it _(a sudden urge inside him)_ anymore.

Woojin saw Jihoon brought the water bottle that the staff gave him. He purposely didn’t get his. Woojin put his arms around him and pulled him closer to make sure they wont separate.

“Why are you so clingy?”

“Nothing. Let’s sit beside each other. Let Sungwoon hyung sit beside Niel hyung. He wanted that.”

“You’re playing cupid, huh? Alright.”

Woojin didn’t know if he should thank the heavens for Jihoon’s dumbness or what. Anyway, he finds him cute. He managed to sit beside Jihoon this time. The award show continued.

But Jihoon noticed how Woojin’s eyes were fixed at the bottle like a crazy idiot. Well, he’s used to it by now. He knows Woojin is just always like that…crazy idiot.

It took a couple of minutes for Jihoon to open his water bottle and take a sip.

Finally, Woojin leaned closer at Jihoon then suddenly surprised the older with his words, “Lemme drink, too.”

Jihoon was so starled. He saw how much he declined getting the bottle that the staff was giving him. It’s even more shocking that Woojin would ask him for his bottle because clearly, that boy is a clean freak. He stared blankly at him first and hesitated because he wanted to make sure he heard it right.

“Did you just say you wanted to drink? From my bottle?”

The sound from the venue was so loud, he’s not even sure if that’s what Woojin really wanted from him. At the same time, he was worried that fans might be looking at them and see them sharing the same bottle and think it’s gross.

“Yes. You’re the only one who’s holding one here, cant you see?”

Jihoon’s eyes widened, his heart flustered. He couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“B-but fans might be looking…….”

“Who cares? It’s not like they don’t know we’re dating.”

Woojin paused for a moment and just blurted something that made Jihoon felt totally embarrassed, but euphoric. He asked Jihoon to come closer and whispered softly in his ear so as the others won’t hear what he really wanted to say.

“Alright. That’s just an excuse. The thing is, this award show is taking forever to end. I just suddenly feel the urge to kiss you right now, but I just can’t because you know, there might be fans watching and-“

Jihoon stopped him from talking by placing his index finger on his lips. He actually couldn’t believe that the younger could be this bold.

Jihoon got the message. That’s why Woojin is staring at the bottle like that. That’s why he badly wanted to sit beside him.

He immediately drank from his bottle before handing it down to Woojin. He watched as the younger gulp, savoring not the water itself, but the tip of the bottle.

 _Wow_. Jihoon could feel his thirst.

Woojin returned the bottle while looking passionately at Jihoon.

“Ughh! I can’t believe we’re doing this on award show!”

Without second thoughts, Jihoon drank on the same bottle, savoring not the water itself, but the tip of the bottle, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some notes. I want to hear your thoughts. 😊


End file.
